marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 346
, Brock's career was ruined when his interviews with the so-called Sin-Eater were actually conducted with an impostor. Settling on one, Venom returns his attention to Sly only to find he has suffocated. Despite his dislike for the man, Venom apologizes that his death held no glory - which will not be the case when he kills Spider-Man. Having heard of Brock's recent escape, Peter is desperately attempting to get MJ on a train so she can lay low at her sisters. She is indignant but eventually, Peter persuades her, though she still hates the idea of leaving Peter alone against the mad-man.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from history by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Making his way back through Soho, Peter runs into Flash Thompson and Felicia Hardy, who ask if he wants to hang-out. Knowing this will only place them in more imminent danger, Peter tells them he has work to do at the university. Though Felicia offers her help, he tells her that its something he has to handle alone.Peter mentions how the Black Cat recently lost her powers. That happened in . He also recounts how Felicia had battled Venom in the past, that happened in . Musing on his history with Venom, Peter goes for a coffee - only to find Brock waiting for him on the next seat. The two leave the café and Brock explains that the cancer that Styx induced in the symbiote merely placed it into a coma while it battled the malady.The symbiote was seemingly killed by Styx in . When it fought off the illness it returned for him, and Parker knows why. Peter leads them to an alleyway - if he must fight, there should be as few casualties as possible. Suddenly a gun-wielding man steps from the shadows and demands their money, and threatens to shoot Peter for his meager $30, to which Brock responds by throwing the guy against the wall, informing the man that no-one has that right but Him. The man faints and he is released, all for the best Brock decides - too many have died already, but none as deserving as Spider-Man. He realizes that he is now alone in the alley, but no matter - he is patient and it's a small world...Above, Peter is ashamed of his decision to hide - its time he found a way to permanently put Venom out of commission. Awaking the following morning in a run-down hotel, Peter checks his phone messages. Professor Swan from the university called to inform him that there has been a breakthrough in cryogenics at Moleed Labs, who can now successfully and safely quick-freeze a human, and would he be interested in hearing his input having read his published paper on the subject. The other message is from Brock; wishing him a good nights sleep. Slamming the receiver down, Peter puts two-and-two together... Spider-Man swings through the Bronx, the quickest route to Moleed Labs (and, he dwells, the first place he met Venom), while an unseen Venom peruses. Venom punches Spidey in the face with a cry of "TAG!", sending him tumbling into a wall. Spidey tries to regain himself, but Venom is already launching the second blow from above him. Spider-Man grips the wall to slow the fall and waits for the next attack, ducking out the way as Venom's fists land and quickly following up by kicking him from his perch whilst his balance is off. Venom crashes into a water tower, admittedly impressed by the spider's underhanded strike. Hoping Venom is now in a blind enough fury to simply peruse without the games, Spider-Man continues his way to the lab, speeding up as he notices his quarry gaining. Confused as to why his spider-sense has activated when the symbiote doesn't trigger it, he narrowly avoids the steel girder that Venom threw from the construction site below, causing him to lose hold of his webline. Angling himself, he lands safely on the wall of the Bronx zoo, only to have Venom barrel-roll him through it instantly, which breaks the bars of the lion cage behind it. Venom saves the crowd by webbing up the cat and resumes the chase. Realising he'll not survive long enough to get Venom to the lab, Spidey decides its time to take the offensive. As Venom swings under a Brooklyn Bridge arch, Spider-Man leaps from his hiding place and landing a blow on his face that sends Venom crashing into a support cable. He quickly regains himself, no longer willing to waste time with games. Spider-Man arrives at a deserted Moleed Labs, hoping he didn't lose Venom - who then tackles him through the door. Not waiting for Venom to regain himself, Spidey runs off in search of the cryo-labs, eventually finding a man who points him in the right direction. Spidey thanks him and sets off, the man telling him to think nothing of it as the symbiote's disguise peels away. Spider-Man sees the door to the control center (assuming that the controls on the outside must be for auxiliary power) and swings inside - only to find the room is empty. The door slams shut behind him, and Venom observes his captured foe from the viewing window while discarding the makeshift sign that covered the door's "Danger: Cryogenic Chamber" warning. As Spider-Man becomes increasingly immobile with cold, Venom explains that he read that this installation has since been closed down due to budget constraints and that it was He who made Professor Swan call Parker. The horror seeps in, and Venom concludes that he knew Spidey would take the bait. "Yesterday, we told that mugger you were ours! And now you are!". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** Economy Hotel ****** ******* Peter and Mary Jane's Loft ***** ****** **** ***** ****** Moleed Labs Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}